


Fucktoy play (BDSM) jxr

by piah



Category: Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piah/pseuds/piah





	Fucktoy play (BDSM) jxr

I was completely bare to him. 

And right now I wasn’t Joker’s girlfriend. I was his fucktoy. His whore, his slut and I loved every moment of it.

Roughly shoving my naked body on the ground, I collapsed on my knees until his hand went from the back of my neck, pushing it downwards, making me fall into my hands as well.

“Sluts should crawl.” Master sneered, hooking his hand in my hair and thrusting me roughly into his mouth. The shock of it made me gag and want to spit him out, but his hand kept pushing me to his cock. Ruthlesssly he pounded into my, the tip hitting the back of my throat. It was filled with precum that dripped to the corners of my mouth, and when he pulled back for a second, his pre-cum leaked to my lips.

He barely let me breath before he slammed his cock back in my mouth, prying my mouth open, making my jaw ache. Master suddenly slapped my cheek really hard making tears peak through my eyes. He slapped me again hissing, “You’re such a fucking cockslut aren’t you? Fucking a criminal and getting turned on by it, slave. Well, you forgot to look up. Look in my eyes.”

Listening to him you look up only to see J’s, no Master’s eyes turn a dark black, staring at you hungrily. Your pussy began getting hot and clenched, but you couldn’t touch yourself or else Master would punish you.

He yanked your hair up once more, making you choke and him moan. Droll and pre-cum was leaking though and you internally panicked when you saw that Master had noticed. Quickly, he drew back completely, except for the tip and a hiss like noise came from him when the cool air hit his dick. Master then forced himself into him one more time and came in your mouth.

Pulling out, he lowered his hand and ordered, “Spit out the cum.” Listening to him, you spit it out, finding it very important that you didn’t break contact with him. The minute the cum and saliva hit his hand, he smeared it all over your face and tits making you squeal in disgust and pleasure. Rubbing it all over you he groaned, “You didn’t fucking deserve to taste it. You were suppose to take in every. last. drop. and you let some spill, so you might as well have none at all you fucking whore.”

Nodding you’re head you listened to Master, as he turned around to walk into the bedroom. You tried to stand up as well, but Master span around and glared, “Crawl you cumwhore.” 

Not wanting to defy him even more you crawled behind him to the bedroom, drops of cum and saliva running down your cheeks and tits to your hand. 

When you reached the bedroom, he hoisted you up by your hair painfully, making you stand up. He tosses you to the bed, Running back, Master quickly left the room while I remained on the bed.

You laid there for about five minutes until Jok-Master came back with a bag on mystery items. “Aww, don’t worry dear, you still have your punishment.” Master cooed teasingly, pulling something out from the back.

From the darkly lighted room, you could barely make out the object until he opened the cap: it was dark cherry lipstick. Shuffling over to the bed, he straddled your waist. Twisting your lipstick he hummed, “Just need to mark you, my sweet little cumwhore.”

In red letters he writes ‘SLUT’ on your chest. Flipping you around, he draws an arrow to your ass and “CUM HERE” on it, making you moan and whiter, flustered my by act,

Joker’s weight is then removed from the bed and he brings out a crop rider, and some cuffs. Your eyes widen and you to to cower to the other side of the bed, but he tugs you by your ankle, making you sprawl across the bed. He towers over your body whispering, “Aw, baby, you really thought that you were going to get away from punishment that easily. The red lipstick was just a given, stating what we already knew you were. The rest is a reminder on who owns you. Plus you know the safe word.”

Before you could melt, he slammed your hands to the bed, handcuffing you to the post, then spreads your legs as far as they could and tied them up, leaving you completely helpless. Before you could moan at the idea of being helpless, he jammed a penis gag into my mouth. It was huge which made you pry your lips as much as it could and you tried to spit it out , but Master had already fastened to the back.

“Now, where were we?” Master taunted bringing out the riding crop and without warning, whipped it as hard as he could on your pussy making you scream into your gag and buckle your hips. “One.” Master announced, only to slap your pussy against with the same amount of force.

You already felt yourself crying, and your eyes were squeezed tight in pleasure and a huge amount of pain. Your pussy was already burning and red, but that didn’t stop him from continuing.

Awaiting a third hit, you noticed it didn’t come and that Joker was gone,digging through the bag. Pulling out a piece of cloth he returns and wraps it around your eyes. “If you’re gonna keep your eyes shut now, you shouldn’t have them.”

Immidiantley, he goes back to smacking your dripping cunt, but not before using the riding crop to smack your cum and saliva covered face, making you sob through the blindfold. “Such a lovely face, I love it most when it has tears streaming down with a cock in it and cum smeared all over your face.” Tapping the riding crop on your face again lightly, he goes back to your pussy.

By the time he was done you had already lost count. Your pussy was flaming up and swollen. Your hole was basically swollen shut, but you knew soon Master was going to question it and you knew bruises were covering it as well as your face. Pre-cum has pouring out of you, getting all over the sheets, and his pre-cum on your thighs. 

He had also beaten your ass until it was red, bruised and sore just by the touch.

“I think we’ve done enough with this.” Master teased, tossing it away he then grabbed something else and you heard buzzing. Recognizing it as a vibrator, Joker pressed it firmly against your very sensitive cunt making you scream and moan in pleasure. Then, you felt rope be tied to your thigh, holding the vibrator in place and in that moment you began sweating in anticipation. 

Next, you squealed feeling a dildo be shoved up your tiny ass hole making you cry in pleasure, only to once again be muffled by the penis bag that made your jaw hurt so badly, and if you even turned your head slightly would cause you to gag.

Spitting in your face Joker jeers, “Go on cumwhore, cum all you fucking want. Your such a dirty slut, you love this don’t you?” You nod your head, not being able to speak, but it makes you gag as it hits the back of your throat. “I knew it, you whore, have fun.”

And with that he heard a door slam and he left you there a cumming mess.

The second that he left, you already felt your orgasm mounting. Pre-cum was oozing out of you and caving in to desire you screamed as loud as you can into the gag, furiously buckling your hips while you rided out your orgasm. You were a panting mess, but the vibrator didn’t care or slow down. It was set on its highest setting and didn’t let me rest. In about two minutes I came again.

Soon after my sixth orgasm the pleasure has turn into pain. A burning, sharp pain had arisen and there was nothing more that I wanted then to remove it. I tried screaming, but Master had picked to big of a gag for me to do anything but choke. The vibrator was tightly tied to my pussy, so no matter how much I flailed and cried, it wouldn’t come off, and I was forced into my next orgasm that felt so good but so painful.

Suddenly, the vibrator was pressed even tighter to my pussy and I could feel Master’s presence. Gagging slightly by flailing Joker teased, “Oh, you want it off? I thought cumsluts like you loved orgasms?”

Shaking my head, Master pressed it tighter and ordered, “Beg then whore.” Making me feel dirty and cheap, but oddly wet again, I started begging through the gag. Trying to talk made me gag and I struggled to get words out, and it just sounded like a weird moaning sound. I was so desperate for it off.

“Okay whore, but that means no more orgasms for the rest of the night.” And he removed it making me moan in relief and hiss in the cold air hitting my burning pussy. Then, Joker flicked my blazing, swollen clit making a small cry of pain and pleasure fall through my lips. “Aw, darling look how sore you are. You look swollen shut. Lets test it shall we?”

His hands dug into mu thighs and quickly shoved/forced himself into my pussy making me scream. He started out fast and rough, the bed shaking against his rough, animalistic hold.His thrust mixed with his length made me feel as if he was splitting me in half.

Master brought his hands up to my tits and began slapping them really hard, and even though I couldn’t see I knew they were red like my ass and pussy. Latching on to them, he squeezed my nipples painfully hard and twisted them, making my back arch up.

Bringing his hand down, he began rubbing your clit furiously and you felt another painful orgasm near. Trying to buck your hips up to get more, Master pushed you down to the bed hissing, “Know your role. You’re here for my pleasure, not yours.”

Nodding your head, you knew you had to ask before you cum when Master is near because he must always give you permission, so you ask him through the gag and through the blindfold you can feel his eyes burning into yours, as well as that teasing smile, you knew he has.

“Oh, poor little whore, I told you, once I removed the vibrator you can’t cum, didn’t I? Fucking slut, still wanting more.” He hardened even more by his words and my cries of a desperate need to cum because of my stomach twisting in knots and he chuckles.

Thrusting into you once more he orgasms into you, while you try to bite yours down. Feeling cum leak out of you, you try to close your legs but was forced to keep your legs open by the cuffs. 

Master spins you around and you skin digs into the cuffs, but you barely notice that when Master slams into your asshole. He uses your hair as a hold, tugging it mercilessly, making your head bob back and forth. Your breast and slammed into the matress and your head is smothered into the pillow, only being brought up when Master yanks your hair. Leaning down Master roars, “You know, cumslut, you’re such a good whore.”

His hand wanders down to your abused pussy and he shoved his hands in there, pulling out a wad of cum, and smearing it on my face again, drops getting into my mouth.

Orgasming, Joker pumps himself into me a few times while one again I try to ask to cum, earning myself a rough slap on my pussy, which causes my to fully collapse on the bed, my knees betraying me.

“I told you whore, you are suppose to pleasure your Master, and you couldn’t cum after you begged for me to remove the vibrator.” 

Master undid the cuffs, and removed the gag which had made my voice sore and scratchy. Kissing my neck Joker hummed, “You okay baby?” Nodding my head, I lean m head on his shoulder while he pulls out the lipstick once again and in big, bold letters over my heart writes ‘MINE’ before giving me a soft, sweet kiss.

I could feel pre-cum trickle down my leg, pouring out. Joker gives me another kiss complimenting, “You did good Piah, come on I’ll clean you up.” He picks you up and carries you to the bathroom where he lovingly cleaned you up and rewarded you with sweet nothings.


End file.
